


Not What He Knew

by Amboseus (MasterOfDisaster)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Steve, Sappy, Steve is in love with Tony, Team Bonding, but doesn't want to endanger him, i hope not too ooc, i'm not sure what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisaster/pseuds/Amboseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is under the impression that gay couples still get arrested and finds out that that isn't actually true. Tony has no problem with his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people ;)  
> This originated out of an idea I had and didn't want to let me go. This is the first thing after... a looong time I actually finished writing something and I'm so happy. I hope you will like it.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine. I had no beta. And I own nothing except for the completely sappy writing.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling, even if he had wanted to. Sitting on one of the couches in the living room with Tony’s feet propped up in his lap, he felt utterly happy and relaxed. He loved these evenings. The whole team would get together and order in whatever food they fancied at the moment, then spread out onto the couches and beanbags to eat, talk and watch TV.

Tonight they had ordered in pizza and between a norse god, a super soldier, a bottomless pit of a sniper, the Hulk and a forgetful billionaire who hadn’t eaten in at least 48 hours they had demolished what could have fed a pack of wolves. Now they were all lazing around using their own methods.

Natasha was sitting cross-legged on the second couch, cleaning and sharpening her knives, looking like she was completely engrossed in the motions, but they all knew that she didn’t miss a thing.

Clint was behind her, crouching on the back of the couch, throwing skittles into the air and catching them with his mouth.

Thor was almost drowning in a blue beanbag, but he was not even noticing it, he was so enticed in the boxing tournament the new were reporting on. Occasionally he laughed or boomed about the _mighty battle_ the boxers had fought.

Bruce and Tony were typing away on their StarkPads, talking quietly about some science thing Steve had no chance of ever understanding.

And Steve… Steve was just sitting, grinning like a crazy person, perfectly happy to just not do anything, being used as a footrest by Tony, while his hands were laying on Tony’s ankles, massaging a little.

While he loved the team bonding by spending time with each other like this, he loved being able to touch Tony even more. These evenings he got the chance to feel Tony’s warmth radiating off his skin and seeping into Steve’s, to feel Tony’s pulse beating under his fingers in that unique rhythm of his, to be able to show affection when Tony’s guard was down without it being too obvious. Steve could let his feelings rise to the surface without endangering Tony.

That moment Tony smiled triumphantly at something on his tablet and Steve was once again overcome how beautiful he was. Not just his appearance, but also his personality. The little quirks Tony was exhibiting, but was probably not even aware of himself. Steve had spent so much time watching and studying the billionaire he knew them all, he loved them all. He loved _Tony_ with every fiber of his being. He wanted to be more than just his teammate, the leader, a friend, but if he ever acted on his feelings the consequences were too great. Would he ever give in to the enormous urge to just grab Tony and kiss him senseless after one of the times Tony had come out of the workshop with the biggest grin on his face and announcing that he finished another project, unknowingly showing his relief that he had done it, it would not only be Steve on the line. Tony would also be arrested for being kissed by a man and Steve wouldn’t be able to live with himself for putting Tony in jail. Steve honestly didn’t care about himself, but Tony deserved so much more.

The report on the boxing tournament ended and Thor praised the winner as well as the loser for their skills and the fair fighting. A faint smile appeared on Natasha’s lips as she placed one of her smaller knives on the cloth that she had spread out on the coffee table.

_“Another state legalized same-sex marriage this afternoon. The public has…”_

Steve’s head whipped around to face the television so fast his neck hurt for a second, but he couldn’t concentrate on that. _Same-sex marriage?_ Even being with someone of the same gender was illegal. How could two men or women get married without being arrested?

His reaction must have been more obvious than he thought, because suddenly every single pair of eyes was directed at him. They all had their worry written clear on their faces.

“Steve.” Tony sounded as if he had said his name a couple of times before, which was entirely possible. Steve looked down and only then noticed that he was squeezing Tony’s ankles probably painfully.

“Sorry.” He let go quickly and scooted away a little so that Tony’s feet fell onto the couch.

Tony dismissed the apology with a wave of his hand. "What’s wrong? You just went completely statue on us.”

Slowly Steve looked at the flat screen again where two guys were now embracing each other, laughing silently and then kissing. Someone must have turned off the volume, because there was no sound as a female reporter appeared and talked about God knew what. He swallowed suddenly afraid he was imagining everything and his wishful thinking got the best of him finally.

“Same-sex marriage?” His voice was shaking, hope and confusion waging inside of him. “Sodomy is illegal.”

“Oh.” Tony blinked. “No, no. Homosexuality hasn’t been for a long time. Illinois was the first state, but over the years more states and countries decriminalized it. First only allowed in private, but as you can see we came a long way since then. Not everyone allows same-sex marriage, but even the military repealed _Don’t Ask Don’t Tell.”_

Steve didn’t know what that was, but he didn’t care at the moment. “So, men kissing men…”

“No problem at all.” Then Tony frowned. “Do you have a problem…”

Steve didn’t let him finish. Instead he used his serum enhanced speed and knelt onto the couch above Tony, cupped the stubble covered cheeks and kissed him with all the feelings that had accumulated over time. He didn’t care that the team was watching, that Tony was still half-talking, that the StarkPad fell with a loud noise to the ground. This could be Steve’s only chance to get this; he damn well would make the best out of it.

Tony tasted like coffee and the pizza they had eaten before, but it was still the best kiss Steve had ever had and would ever experience, he was sure. The stubble was surprisingly soft and Steve felt like he was in Heaven.

When Steve finally could bring himself to pull back, there were suddenly arms around his shoulders and he was pulled down, so that he was completely pressed against Tony’s body. The ark reactor pressed hard into Steve’s chest, but it only sent a jolt of pleasure down Steve’s spine. Tony’s mouth opened beneath his and their tongues touched. Moaning Steve buried his hands in Tony’s hair, reveling in the feeling of Tony, the taste of Tony, just _Tony._

He didn’t know how long they were kissing, but at some point even they had to breathe. Steve pulled back slightly, panting and with flushed cheeks. Tony wasn’t much better. His hair was rumpled from Steve’s fingers, his lips were red and swollen and his eyes glazed slightly. He blinked and swallowed, before licking his lips which naturally pulled Steve’s eyes to Tony’s mouth.

“No problem, then.”

“What?” Steve might be brain dead. Tony made no sense.

“You’ve got no problem with homosexuality.” And Tony was grinning widely. Happy and without holding back. Steve’s heart swelled at the sight.

“You’re gorgeous.” Steve didn’t need to hold back anymore and the words just tumbled out of his mouth, but he was still high on Tony, so he couldn’t bring himself to care. “And you smell good. And you taste better than I imagined. You feel awesome and you are so cute when you come out of you workshop, after finishing a project. And you’re one of the best fighters I know. Even your coffee addiction is adorable and you can’t even imagine how much I love you.”

Tony’s eyes went wider and wider with each word until he was gaping up at the blond. “You… You love me? But whenever I made a move on you, you rejected me!”

“I thought it was illegal.” Steve used a shaking hand to caress Tony’s cheek. “I didn’t want you to get arrested.”

Tony’s whole face went soft. “You idiot.” Then he pulled Steve into another kiss and Steve melted into it without hesitation. This was a dream come true.

Someone cleared their throat and Steve flinched away from Tony out of reflex.

“That certainly explains why you were dancing around each other.” Natasha was openly smiling.

“I’m going to have to bleach my eyes after seeing that.” Clint was making gagging noises and Steve was blushing furiously.

“We should all go”, Bruce interjected and fidgeted with his shirtsleeves.

“Ignore them.” Tony cupped Steve’s face in his hands and turned it so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “You love me? Like seriously?”

“Yes.” A simple answer, but it lit Tony up like it was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

“I love you, too.” Tony’s voice was a mere whisper, but it made Steve’s heart flutter.

Steve moaned in pleasure and kissed Tony firmly.

Clint cursed them loudly for the image while Natasha scolded the archer. Bruce was completely silent while Thor exclaimed how overjoyed he was and that they had to celebrate.

“Congratulations, sirs. May I suggest that you move into one of your respective quarters, before there is something on the video cameras no one can unsee?”

Steve had to pull back to chuckle, before he ducked down to kiss Tony again. Nothing else was important, nothing else mattered.

**_ The End! _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this fancy thing that is my writing Tumblr!


End file.
